


All in the Name of a Very Fine Suit

by lionessvalenti



Category: Firefly, White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Con Artists, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to con a man out of his clothes, but after weeks in the same suit, Neal was going to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Name of a Very Fine Suit

Neal didn't know how he got there. Flung through space, through _time_ , and left to rot on some god-forsaken planet. He must have done something terrible in a former life. None of the things he'd done in this one seemed bad enough for this.

For several weeks, Neal lifted what currency he could and got by. However, he only had the clothes on his back, so when he saw a man about his size in a fine suit, he wanted it. It wasn't easy to con a man out of his clothes, but if he could get into his bed, then he could take what he needed and slip out the back.

The plan went a bit sideways when the man alerted his friends and Neal was suddenly on the ground with a woman standing over him, pointing a shotgun in his face. Her steady gaze told him that she would have no problem shooting him in the face.

"What the tzang-huo quay do you think you're doing?" asked another man, this one wearing a long brown coat. Neal deduced he was the leader of their group.

"I wanted his clothes," Neal said. He motioned to himself with his raised hands. "These are all I've had since I was taken from Earth. I haven't seen a suit like that since I've been here."

"Earth," the man replied."You couldn't fool anyone with that line. There ain't been an Earth for real long time."

"So I've heard," Neal said. "But for once, I'm telling the truth."

"He's a con man," the woman said. She turned to the man. "Could be useful."

The man snorted. "As long as we ain't the ones he's connin'."

Despite the reluctance of the captain, Neal walked on their ship, and took his first trip into space.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Earth", I wanted to write a crossover talking about Earth-That-Was and Neal on Serenity. Obviously, it's a lot of story for 300 words, and that comes through, but it's a fun concept. Maybe something to be expanded on later? Who knows.


End file.
